


Bestowal

by SeraphinaXx



Series: Sunblessed [2]
Category: The Untouchable
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girl x Girl, Love, Marriage, date, eliza loves her, older eliza, proposal, raya is a sap, she says yes, sorry for spoilers, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaXx/pseuds/SeraphinaXx
Summary: After the talk with her mother, Raya is ready to get down on one knee. She just hopes Eliza is ready for that too.
Relationships: Ariana Rayonia The II/Elizabeth Kate Brooks, Elaya, Raya/Eliza
Series: Sunblessed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059344
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bestowal

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is only written for my best friend. She's writing a book, still a work in progress, not posted anywhere, but she granted me the honor of getting to read it as it's being written and I've absolutely fallen in love with the two main girls who I am absolutely convinced are in love.
> 
> I'm creating a fandom to post these fics to, because I love her and she deserves it.
> 
> This disclaimer is here for clarification <3.

Raya was not nervous. At all.

Raya was _not_ nervous, no, shut up, she was _not-_

"So what's the special occasion?" Eliza asked warmly as she stepped into their room, adjusting one sparkling diamond earring up her left ear, clad in a strapless deep green dress that clung to all her curves, falling down gracefully around her feet.

Raya was nervous.

Oh Gods so damn _nervous._

Raya was a hundreds year old fay princess and she was bloody _nervous._

Fuck, Elizabeth's so beautiful.

"Can't I take my earthling out on a nice date just because I love her?" The fay hoped the nervous tremble wasn't evident in her voice.

She felt as if Eliza could _see_ the tiny velvet box tucked away in Raya's purse, steadily burning its way through the fay's hip.

She'd gone to pick it out right after she'd left her mother's halls. It helped distract her from the fact she'd never be able to step foot in her world ever again, looking at all the pretty, sparkling rings and imagining how beautiful they'd fit around Elizabeth's dainty finger.

It had stung a bit more than Raya had expected, perhaps for no other reason than the fact it had been all she'd known for so long, even despite all of its flaws.

But-that wasn't the case anymore was it? Now she had her Eliza, her earthling, a new whole world to immerse into, so-she regretted nothing.

In the end she'd settled on a simple rosegold band with a single red ruby inlaid into it, Eliza's favorite gemstone.

She had it safely tucked away into a velvet box and stowed into her purse for tonight.

It had to be perfect.

She'd swindled Eliza into clearing an evening off work to have dinner, dipping her fingers into all the soft presses of her lover's naked flesh until Eliza had babbled she'd take time off, accompanied by a litany of soft pleas that made a warm shiver chase up Raya's spine whenever she thought about it.

"You _can_ , but you're too prickly for grand romantic gestures like that." Elizabeth's lilting voice snapped Ariana from her thoughts.

"Oh come now-surely you aren't calling me _prudish?"_ She plastered an indulgent grin on her face as she approached and encircled Eliza's waist with both her arms, drawing the human flush to herself, chest to toe.

A soft flush came down Eliza's neck, her lips tugging into a smirk as she planted her palms on Raya's shoulders.

"Not prudish, certainly not."

Raya couldn't help but laugh. There were times, when Eliza would say something utterly foolish and Ariana would want to scold her for it, but then she'd remember that Eliza simply didn't know better, that she couldn't.

It was complete hilarity when their age difference cropped into play. At first it had been something Eliza had felt insecure about, but after attesting, more times than Raya would like to admit, to the fact even Raya could be clumsy and act like a fool, her insecurities eased off.

Eliza's soft kiss pulled Ariana from her train of thought.

"You're doing it again, Ariana." The beautiful blonde scolded, her hair done up in a chignon.

"Doing what?" Raya murmured against Eliza's soft, lipstick outfitted lips.

"Overthinking- _something."_

Was she? Perhaps. She could hardly help it though, holding the woman she wished to spend her eternity with, right before they went out and she'd have to ask for that eternity, possibly face reje-

Perish the though, immediately.

For Gods' sake Eliza had been one to speak of such matters _first!_

Still, as they left their home together, Raya couldn't help the spool of anxiety fluttering about her stomach.

~

Dinner had been utterly lovely, if for a few hiccups where Raya nearly spilled her glass of wine onto her suit, simply from the fact Eliza had brought up how her coworker was getting married to the man he loved later that week and Raya's hand had shook so bad she almost upended her flute right into her own damn lap.

She steeled herself instead and decided to stop being an idiot.

Of course, such things were always much easier said than done, but Raya gave it a valiant effort at least.

"Are you alright?" Eliza's soft touch to the back of Raya's hand, the fay remembering herself, the present moment and the soft furrow to her girlfriend's brow that she wished to immediately smooth away. "You've been distant tonight."

Right. Raya cast a covert glance all around her, trying to survey their surroundings, to take everything into consideration before making any drastic decisions.

"I'm alright." She finally said, allowing herself a bit longer to compose her thoughts and stop her stomach from cartwheeling all about inside her.

There was no chance Eliza would say _no_ so Raya honestly felt incredibly ridiculous, but she couldn't help herself.

Logic and emotion were far from friends. Hell, they weren't even acquaintances, not even barely cordial.

"There's just something I've had on my mind for a while-" The words tumbled out as Raya fumbled for her purse, fingers going instantaneously numb.

She reached into it under the table and grasped the velvet box, the thing almost burning her as she pulled it out and into her lap, hoping Eliza hadn't caught on.

The restaurant around them seemed to fall away into a deathly silence as Raya cleared her throat and slid off her chair, going down on one knee before Eliza and presenting her with the ring.

Eliza's face went slack.

"I love you deeply, will you marry me?" Ariana closed her eyes as she spoke the words into the air between them, heart lodged in her throat, cold and still while she awaited judgment.

"I-You-" Eliza stammered, Raya could imagine her flouncing her arms around like an excited child. "Fuck, _yes_ you idiot, I'll marry you-"

Raya's eyes flew open as the words struck her dead center in her chest. Elizabeth had tears peppering her lashes as she reached out a trembling hand.

Feeling almost numb, Raya slid the ruby ring onto Eliza's finger, it was a perfect fit.

Staring at that sight popped the bubble and Raya was left drowning in an incadescent tide of pure happiness and joy like she'd never known before.

She gasped out loud, unable to stop a smile, going willingly when Eliza hefted her up to kiss her, nearly choking on the salt of both their tears.

They kissed long and slow, crying as they did, Eliza gripping Raya with all the strength in her trembling hands.

When they separated for breath, Elizabeth's smile lit up Ariana's goddamn world and she knew-she just _knew,_ she'd never need anything more.

"Raya-you're _glowing-literally_ I mean-" Eliza pointed out through breathless chuckles as she wiped at her tear streaked face, her smudged make-up only adding to her radiance somehow.

Raya looked down at herself and, really, she had a glowing outline clinging to her body.

She hadn't had that happen to her for so long. Trust Eliza to make her so happy to stir her magic.

"I _am_ starlight aren't I? And I'm also just-really, _really_ happy." She smiled at her now _fiancée._

Raya's heart only swelled more at that powerful word.


End file.
